


JUST THE TWO OF US » Chanoey.

by shxvxrsh



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gay, LGBTQ Character, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxvxrsh/pseuds/shxvxrsh
Summary: Song-fic de la canción Just the two of us.
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani
Kudos: 4





	JUST THE TWO OF US » Chanoey.

Chandler ve caer a las gotas cristalinas de lluvia resbalándose por los vidrios del auto.

El atardecer frente a sus ojos lo deja maravillado; y él logra ver la belleza de todo el paisaje a su alrededor mientras respira el aire congelado de la calefacción del vehículo. Los dedos cosquilleándole de las ganas que tenía de salir afuera y correr por toda la playa.

Desde la blanca arena se puede observar como el mar está tranquilo, las olas se mueven como brazos y forman una espuma de color nácar. Un poco más a lo lejos ve como las gaviotas vuelan en el aire antes se zambullirse de vuelta al mar para pescar algo. Y de repente, siente el impulso de correr al agua sin importar la lluvia para poder saltar, que las olas lo acaricien y disfrutar de los últimos rayos del sol antes de que anochezca y la luna se alce en el cielo, enamorado de los tonos azules, anaranjados y violetas que se reflejan en el agua. Pero no se mueve del asiento del copiloto, en cambio, despega su mirada del cristal y centra los ojos en su acompañante.

También resbalaban gotas cristalinas de sus ojos castaños.

La ciudad se había despertado desaliñada en esa ocasión. Le mira a través de la ventana con el desparpajo de sus grandes ojos de sol que se ven atormentados por el trafico de los carros por la discrepancia tendenciosa de sus habitantes; la ciudad lo invita a caminar de prisa con un rumbo indefinido en esa cantidad de venas que la fecundan invadiendo sus sentimientos, que jamás existen pero están latentes; lo llevaron a una travesía en búsqueda de Joey Tribbiani en todo Manhattan, decidiendo probar por otros condados y terminando de hallarlo en Long Island, encima del taxi de Phoebe y con una impotencia que lo carcome por dentro.

Se había sorprendido de no encontrarlo como de costumbre al otro costado de la cama al despertar, babeando sus hombros y con una de sus morenas manos encima de su cintura, apegándolo a él. Inmediatamente supo que algo no iba bien y luego de hablar con los chicos, supo que lo habían vuelto a rechazar en otro casting de una serie de televisión en la que había soñado trabajar desde que tiene memoria. Recuerda bien lo brillantes que estaban sus ojos y la chispa que irradiaba de él después de haber hecho la audición, orgulloso de las sonrisas y aprobación que había sacado de los directores y productores de la serie al interpretar al personaje principal.

Y Chandler verdaderamente lo siente; su corazón se hizo añicos con la noticia y no dudó ni un solo segundo en ir a por Joseph a confortarlo y hacerlo ver que todo estaría bien, encontrándolo destrozado después de buscarlo por todo Nueva York en la playa en donde ellos dos decidieron dejarse de bromas y salir oficialmente como una pareja.

El italiano se siente ridículo; llorando ante otro fracaso en su carrera frente a su novio y dudando si de verdad debería volver a intentarlo en el mundo de la actuación. Después de todo, las cosas nunca salen como él quiere y no desea pasar por lo mismo durante toda su vida, sabiéndose de estar en la quiebra y prácticamente siendo mantenido por el escocés, que a pesar de apoyarlo con gusto en lo económico, no sabe lo culpable que eso haría sentir al actor más tarde.

No se merece a Chandler en lo más mínimo.

Él es el sol brillando a través de la tormenta. El aire refrescante que llega a sus pulmones después de estar debajo del agua por unos largos minutos. Esa mano amiga que lo guía y auxilia. Entre otras muchas cosas, es la persona que le trae paz, que le da seguridad, que le permite ser él mismo, con el que puede bailar bajo la lluvia o subirse a la luna si un día se acerca.

Chandler llegó a su vida por casualidad, de esas casualidades que nunca se piensan que sean ciertas. Muriel cuida de él cuando está triste, es el que seca las lagrimas de su rostro entre caricias, el que lo arropa y tapa por las noches, el que lo protege cuando llega el frío en las gélidas estancias y con él que se perdería en el destino más desconocido.

Su novio, su mejor amigo. Ese hombre ocupa sus pensamientos a cada instante, comparte locuras y pasiones, quien le coge de la mano y lo acompaña, en el que se acurruca y descansa, reposa. Para Tribbiani, el más bonito y perfecto entre las imperfecciones, con el que dan igual las horas o las distancias, todo está bien si a su lado permanece.

Por eso cuando lo vio llegar a la playa y sentarse en el asiento copiloto del coche, inmediatamente supo que todo estaría bien.

—Lo arruiné, otra vez.—Murmuró el actor, sorbiendo su nariz y observando como el cielo había dejado de llover en lo absoluto, dejándolos a ambos en una profunda calma y escuchando las olas arremolinándose en el mar. Chandler respira profundo y lleva una de sus manos a la suave mejilla canela del italiano, y le deja una cariñosa caricia con el dedo pulgar, notando que Joey también había dejado de llover.

Sus ojos aún brillaban, y entre ellos se podían ver un hermoso arcoíris reflejado por los rayos del sol. Y cielos, Bing se siente demasiado cohibido y embobado en estos que teme decir una tontería y arruinarle más el día a su pareja.

—No es cierto.—Exclama brevemente. Hay algo en Francis que le pone la piel en punta, que lo deja sin palabras y lo hace suspirar como ningún otro. No obstante, hace lo más que puede para subirle el ánimo al castaño.—Eres el mejor actor que conozco. Ellos se lo pierden, sweetie.

—Eso lo dices porque eres mi novio.—No sabe en que momento el cielo se oscureció y Chandler estiró la mano para encender la luz interior del vehículo. Cuando este prendió, el rostro del contrario estaba tan cerca que indiscutiblemente, tembló en su lugar, nervioso por los ojos azules del más alto.—Sé que no soy bueno; no he sido contratado alguna otra vez después de participar en "Days of our Lives", y en todas las audiciones que he ido me dan excusas tontas para no darme el papel.—Desvió la mirada inmediatamente, sintiendo que sus ojos volvían a picar y sus mejillas humedecerse; normalmente no lloraba frente a Chandler, ya sea porque no le gustaba sentir esa mirada llena de pena postrarse encima de él o porque le daba vergüenza mostrar esa lado suyo a Muriel, siendo él una persona que se mostraba con una energía positiva la mayoría del tiempo. Y estos bajones poco comunes lo hacen sentir indefenso la mayoría del tiempo, y a su vez, como un completo fracasado.—Tú mismo lo dijiste una vez: no creías que tendría éxito alguno en Las Vegas y al final resultó ser verdad. Terminé trabajando de guerrero romano en el Caesar's Palace. ¡Fue humillante! 

—Y no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de no haber creído en ti esa vez.—Contestó de regreso. A este punto, se había desabrochado el cinturón de seguridad y tenía la mitad del cuerpo viendo hacia el italiano, sus manos sosteniéndolo de los hombros y los labios apretados entre sí.—Escucha, Joe, las cosas buenas pueden llegar a los que esperan, no para aquellos que esperan demasiado tarde. No te rindas todavía; aún tienes mucho que hacer, probar y experimentar. Pronto conseguirás el proyecto que te haga una estrella, lo sé.—No sabe en que momento también había girado su cuerpo entero hacia Chandler y ambos se miraban a los ojos sin pudor alguno en un intento de transmitirse todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos al contrario sin usar palabras; Francis se mordía los labios y una de sus manos jugaba con la palanca de velocidades sin saber que otra cosa hacer, ansioso, y Bing había subido los dedos hasta el cabello del italiano y no hacía nada más que brindar caricias suaves en la nuca contraria, disfrutando el ver los ligeros temblores del actor cuando había tocado su cuello sin querer, lugar donde era un poco cosquilludo.—Podemos hacerlo si lo intentamos, sólo nosotros dos.—Joey ama tanto que, a pesar de que Chandler M. Bing no era una persona positiva -de hecho era todo lo contrario-, siempre hacía un intento por mantenerlo feliz y con los ánimos hasta arriba. Sin duda alguna aprecia tanto el apoyo que su novio le brindaba en ese momento, cuando él se apagaba tan siquiera un poco.

—Es imposible.

—Nada es imposible, sólo tenemos que conseguirte un buen agente, ¿No lo crees?—Tribbiani bufó y fue en ese momento en el que Chandler se acercó lo suficiente para terminar rozando la punta de su nariz con la mejilla del más bajo. La respiración de Joseph se hizo más tranquila, concentrado en el aroma a perfume en la ropa del escocés.—¿No quieres salir a fuera? ¡Construyamos castillos en el cielo con las estrellas! o en la arena. Tú y yo. ¿Qué te parece? 

—Me parece que enloqueciste.

—¡Vamos, será divertido!—Porque buscando al amor no hay tiempo para lágrimas. El agua desperdiciada es todo lo que es y no hace que las flores crezcan con naturalidad. Chandler se escuchaba emocionado, eufórico. Joey lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser que, por unos instantes, toda tristeza quedó en el pasado y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro a sabiendas de que Muriel no podía verlo.—Podemos entrar al mar un rato, bailar en la arena, besarnos... O volver a casa; tomar una ducha juntos y pedir unos sandwiches para la cena.

—¿Tengo que escoger uno de los dos? ¿No podemos hacer todo eso?—Chandler sonrió de inmediato ante las palabras de Francis. Lo ama tanto, y no pasa un día sin que su corazón se lo diga. Pero las palabras silenciosas que susurran desde su pecho no pueden ser pronunciadas en tres pequeñas palabras.  
Cada vez que trata de describir lo que siente por Bing, las palabras parecen triviales y vacías y, de hecho, todo el idioma inglés parece insuficiente. Así que sólo se limita a mover el rostro hacia la derecha hasta que sus labios se encuentran y lo único que puede hacer es besarlos.

Y santo cielo, cuando llegue la mañana y el sol se cuele por la ventana, quiere volver a ser el hombre que esté a su lado.


End file.
